La Bague au Doigt
by Picotti
Summary: Assis à une table du Chaudron Baveur, Teddy hésite. Victoire acceptera-t-elle ? Dira-t-elle finalement ce "oui" qu'il espère tant ? Fic cadeau pour Elena Grape, pour Noël.


**LA BAGUE AU DOIGT**

Ce soir-là, Teddy Lupin hésita à rentrer chez lui. Depuis quelques temps déjà, une idée lui trottait dans la tête et lorsque c'était le cas, ça tournait à l'obsession jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Or, ces derniers temps, il avait envie de demander Victoire en mariage. Oh, ce n'était pas une décision qu'il avait prise à la légère.

L'idée avait germée dans son esprit un soir où il tentait de s'endormir. A côté de lui, la respiration de Victoire s'était déjà faite plus régulière. Teddy, lui, restait allongé sur le dos à contempler les lumières de la rue qui dansaient sur le plafond de sa chambre. Ce jour-là, il avait beau être fatigué, d'abord par ses études et puis par les quelques instants qu'il venait de passer avec Victoire, il avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il avait eu envie que l'instant s'étire dans le temps, qu'il s'éternise et que les choses restent toujours ainsi. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Teddy savait, c'était qu'on obtenait rarement ce qu'on voulait réellement. Petit à petit, il en était venu à la conclusion que s'il ne pouvait pas éterniser l'instant, il pouvait toujours faire en sorte qu'il y en ait d'autres du même style. Et pour ça, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de demander Victoire en mariage.

Teddy avait acheté la bague sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt et elle était restée dans sa poche, soigneusement à l'abri dans son écrin. Ce n'était pas qu'il doutait de sa décision d'épouser Victoire mais il craignait avant tout un refus de sa part. La déception serait alors énorme et, sincèrement, il n'était pas sûr du tout de sa propre réaction.

Mais le temps passant, il se disait qu'il devait prendre une décision et vite. Victoire n'avait pas réellement emménagé dans le petit appartement qu'Harry et Ginny lui avaient trouvé dans un quartier moldu, mais elle y passait beaucoup de temps et Teddy avait vraiment envie qu'elle vienne s'y installer pour de bon.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Pour l'heure, il était assis dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur. Devant lui, son verre de bièraubeurre était plein. Il n'y avait même pas encore touché. A côté, se trouvait l'écrin ouvert sur la bague qu'il avait choisie. Il s'était endetté pour pouvoir se l'offrir. Evidemment, avec des études de médicomagie, il était hors de question pour lui de se trouver un emploi pour assurer ses revenus et c'était son parrain et sa grand-mère qui se partageaient la tâche.

Il avait eu un sacré coup de cœur pour cette bague. Elle avait été placée dans la vitrine d'un magasin de bijoux du Chemin de Traverse. L'anneau était doré et sur le dessus, quelques diamants se mettaient à briller de mille feux dès que la lumière du soleil les caressait. Teddy était sûr qu'elle plairait à Victoire mais là encore, il pouvait se tromper.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander conseil à quelqu'un mais Harry était indisponible à cause de son travail pour le bureau des aurors et il n'osait pas en parler à Ginny. Sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron ne lui semblaient pas assez objectifs non plus. Sûr que sa tante lui sortirait la théorie du mariage dans les années mille et sûr que son oncle se moquerait de lui. Quant aux autres, Teddy n'était pas sûr d'être assez proche d'eux pour oser leur demander une telle chose.

Evidemment, il s'entendait très bien avec son oncle Bill mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander conseil pour épouser sa fille. Ça lui semblait tout de même assez maladroit.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient pas être simples pour une fois ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser la bague dans un coin de l'appartement où Victoire la trouverait facilement, sur sa table de nuit par exemple, avec un petit mot lui expliquant la situation mais ça lui semblait drôlement lâche et jamais il n'oserait faire une chose pareille.

Il contempla piteusement la bague dans son écrin violet. Au pire, est-ce qu'il pourrait la ramener au magasin ? Au prix qu'il l'avait payée, il devait certainement y avoir une garantie, quelque chose qui puisse lui assurer un remboursement en cas de vol par exemple.

Mais il n'allait tout de même pas mentir à une vendeuse sous prétexte qu'il n'était plus sûr, finalement, que sa petite amie veuille bien l'épouser.

« Peine de cœur ? »

Teddy leva vivement la tête. Un sorcier d'âge mûr se tenait debout juste à côté de lui, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Il avait un visage couvert de rides et de petits yeux noirs le faisant ressembler à une fouine sur le qui-vive. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris passé, pas encore tout à fait blanc.

Teddy secoua la tête.

« Non, un dilemme.

_ Oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. (l'homme désigna la banquette vide juste en face de Teddy.) Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

_ Allez-y, si ça vous fait plaisir. »

Là encore, c'était du Teddy Lupin pur et dur. Tandis que l'homme se débarrassait de sa cape et se glissait sur le siège libre, il se dit que s'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas envie à l'instant, c'était bien d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout celle d'un inconnu. Mais il n'avait pas osé dire non. Après tout, quel argument aurait-il pu donner ? Qu'il voulait être un peu seul ? Qu'il se fichait pas mal de son opinion ? Même si c'était vrai, il était bien trop poli pour dire de telles choses.

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, lors de la cérémonie de répartition en première année, sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu aller à Poufsouffle. Teddy, lui, ne s'en serait pas formalisé. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle… quelle différence au final puisque les études restaient les mêmes ? Ceci dit, lorsqu'il avait postulé pour son premier stage à Sainte Mangouste, le directeur de l'hôpital lui avait demandé dans quelle maison le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé. Lorsqu'il avait dit Gryffondor, il avait réfléchi et décrété que Teddy serait très bien au service des urgences magiques.

S'il avait étudié à Poufsouffle est-ce qu'il aurait été envoyé au laboratoire ?

Voilà une question qui méritait d'être posée.

« Alors, dit tout à coup l'inconnu en le tirant de ses pensées. Et si vous m'expliquiez un peu votre dilemme ? »

Il eut un geste vers l'écrin.

« A voir ceci, je devine qu'il y a une femme derrière tout ça. »

Teddy acquiesça, prit son verre et en avala un bon tiers d'une seule gorgée. La bièraubeurre lui apporta un peu de chaleur mais la dose d'alcool était beaucoup trop faible pour lui faire tourner la tête. Il le savait et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien commandé de plus fort. Il voulait garder toute sa tête pour prendre la bonne décision. S'il devait finalement décider de se marier, il ne voulait pas devoir avouer un jour qu'il avait pris la décision alors qu'il était ivre.

Et puis, ce serait un sacré manque de respect vis-à-vis de Victoire.

« J'hésite à demander une femme en mariage. »

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils et ses lèvres formèrent un O muet. Puis il sourit, leva son verre et avala une bonne rasade de whisky pur feu avec un petite grimace.

« Les mariages, dit-il lorsque la brûlure de l'alcool fut finalement passée, sont toujours de grands moments.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que oui.

_ Quand un homme décide d'épouser une femme, ou inversement, c'est toujours une grande décision. »

Teddy leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Je le sais, marmonna-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui pose problème.

_ Vous avez peur qu'elle vous repousse, c'est ça ? »

Teddy acquiesça, avala une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

_ Plusieurs années. Je ne sais pas exactement.

_ Elle habite chez vous ?

_ Plus ou moins.

_ Alors elle ne vous dira pas non.

_ Facile à dire. »

L'homme poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Il posa son verre et prit appui des deux mains sur la table pour se pencher vers Teddy.

« Elle vous attend mon vieux. Alors vous allez prendre votre décision et vous comporter en homme.

_ Hé ! Mais qui vous êtes pour me parler comme…

_ Combien a coûté cette bague ? »

Teddy plissa le nez.

« Presque mille gallions.

_ Eh bien, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Elle compte pour vous, cette fille, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment qu'elle compte pour moi, sinon je n'aurais pas envie de la demander en mariage.

_ Donc vous en avez envie ?

_ Oui j'en ai envie, j'en crève d'envie. Mais si elle refuse je crois que je me jetterai par la fenêtre.

_ Alors vous avez besoin d'un tout petit coup de pouce. »

Et avant que Teddy ne puisse répondre, l'homme se pencha en arrière et tourna la tête vers le bar.

« Tom ! cria-t-il. Une vodka de dragon pour monsieur ! C'est pour un mariage ! »

Le barman eut un rire presque chevalin au moins aussi sinistre que si quelqu'un avait pincé un sombral. Teddy se sentit rougir si fortement que même ses mains virèrent à l'écarlate. Avant que l'homme ne tourne à nouveau le regard vers lui, il s'employa à reprendre une couleur normale. L'inconnu eut cependant un froncement de sourcils et Teddy fut sûr que, du coin de l'œil, il avait entraperçu quelque chose. Il s'abstint cependant de commentaire.

« Je ne pense pas que boire soit une bonne idée, dit-il tout à coup en voyant arriver un minuscule verre empli d'un liquide incolore. Et je n'ai pas très envie que tout le Chemin de Traverse soit au courant que j'ai envie de me marier.

_ Les gens ne feront pas attention à ça. »

Mais le barman décocha un grand sourire à Teddy tout en déposant son verre devant lui.

« Félicitations, mon garçon. Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir le bar le jour de vos noces, le vieux Tom peut vous rendre service.

_ Ça ira, merci. »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement.

« Et c'est bon, vous pouvez retourner vous occuper de vos autres clients ! Je ne vais pas m'évaporer ! »

Le barman, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'éloigna en claudiquant.

« Je n'ai pas envie de boire.

_ Vous devriez. La vodka de dragon est très bien pour les décisions compliquées.

_ Ecoutez, je…

_ Je ne vous lâcherai pas.

_ Très bien. »

Teddy empoigna le verre et, d'un geste, avala le contenu. Il eut alors la sensation qu'une créature toute en crocs et en griffes dévalait le long de son œsophage en se débattant furieusement. L'alcool lui fit instantanément tourner la tête et une atroce chaleur s'empara de lui, mouillant subitement ses tempes de sueur. Brûlé par la boisson, Teddy se mit à tousser. Devant lui, l'homme le regardait en souriant et en hochant doucement la tête.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez prendre votre décision. »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Teddy pour reprendre son souffle. Excédé, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quelques pièces qu'il laissa tomber sur la table. Il devait y en avoir assez pour payer sa bièraubeurre qu'il n'avait finalement même pas terminé. L'autre verre, l'inconnu pouvait le régler lui-même. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à le boire.

Les yeux encore larmoyants, Teddy se leva. Il empoigna son écrin, décocha un coup d'œil en biais à l'inconnu et sans un mot d'au revoir ni de merci ni de quoi que ce soit, il quitta le bar.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour retourner finalement chez lui. La brûlure de l'alcool commençait finalement à se dissiper mais il avait la sensation de plus en plus prononcée que le sol dansait sous ses pieds.

Victoire était installée dans le canapé, un livre dans les mains et une couverture sur les jambes. Elle leva les yeux en le voyant entrer.

« Tu rentres tard.

_ J'ai perdu un peu de temps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? »

Et voilà, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Dans sa précipitation pour quitter le bar, il avait empoigné l'écrin et n'avait pas pris le temps de le ranger dans sa poche. Perturbé par les effets de la vodka, il l'avait tenu à la main durant tout le trajet. Et il comprenait maintenant que c'était exactement ce qu'avait escompté l'inconnu. Si Victoire voyait l'écrin alors il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour et, pour sauver la face au moins, il allait être obligé de lui faire sa demande.

Il en avait envie de toute façon et tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, ç'avait été d'un coup de pouce. Alors Teddy sourit. Il s'agenouilla à moitié devant Victoire, ouvrit l'écrin et le lui tendit.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça te dirait de m'épouser ? »

Il savait que la demande était très maladroite et qu'il devait être aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse qui sortait d'une casserole d'eau bouillante mais au final, ce n'était pas tant la forme qui comptait que le fond. Victoire le dévisagea un moment, interdite, incapable de faire le moindre geste puis elle éclata de rire.

Le cœur de Teddy se tordit dans sa poitrine et il suffoqua. Est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire qu'il était ridicule, idiot ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui briserait les rêves ?

« Tu es adorable, Teddy, susurra-t-elle. Et ma réponse est oui, je veux devenir ta femme. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour bien peser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire tandis qu'elle prenait la bague et l'enfilait. Un éclat de lumière l'aveugla. Alors n'y tenant plus, Teddy s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'inconnu avait eu raison, ses peurs étaient injustifiées et il avait juste eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.


End file.
